Alphabet Soup
by Keegan Elizabeth
Summary: After I wrote E is for Eavesdropping, BeckyCSI jokingly said that I should write drabbles from A to Z. Well, needless to say, I took her up on her challenge. Now COMPLETE.
1. A is for Always

A/N1: All drabbles will be completely random and will not interconnect. Some will be set before/some will be set after the team found out about Grissom and Sara. I also foresee that all my drabbles will be about GSR or GSR-related. It is my ship, after all.

A/N2: I want to say that my story is not intended to take anything away from danceoftheheart's story "The ABC'S of CSI." This is just a personal challenge that I wanted to take, and danceoftheheart was so kind to give me the go ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

* * *

They were lying in bed. The remnants of last night's dreams faded as their minds began to clear.

She was drawing lazy patterns on his chest with her fingers while he played with her hair.

"Gil?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm…" he murmured.

"Do you love me?"

He removed his hand from her hair as he turned to look at her.

She quickly adverted her eyes.

Placing a finger under her chin to force her to look up and into his eyes, he answered her. "I love you, Sara. Now and always."

"I love you, too," she whispered. "Always."

* * *

A/N3: Don't choke on the fluff while you review. And if it takes me a while to send you back a review reply, then it's because I'm attending my D.A. (Drabble Anonymous) class.


	2. B is for Basketball

A/N1: I changed the wording on this a dozen times and, in the end, I reverted back to my original drabble so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

* * *

"The score is tied as we head into halftime," the announcer said. "Please, turn your attention to the screen as we scan the crowds with our Kiss Cam."

We were at a Stars basketball game since I had unexpectedly won two tickets.

When the camera landed on us, Gil recovered from the shock first and kissed me. "The game isn't televised," I thought so I kissed him again. It wasn't until I heard whistles and catcalls that I broke the kiss to see that we were still on screen…

_xxx_

_Following night…_

"So how about that basketball game?" Greg asked, grinning.

* * *

A/N2: Reviews are welcomed.


	3. C is for Crystal Balls

A/N1: I think it's kind of appropriate that I'm posting this today –the day that CSI resumes airing. I haven't watched one episode (old or new) since Sara left, but I'm watching tonight. I'm crossing my fingers for something good GSR-related. So anyway yeah this drabble…I think it's fitting for today. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

"Have you ever wished that you had a crystal ball so you could see into the future?"

We were lying on the couch, spending a lazy afternoon together. My back was against him, his hand rested lightly on my stomach. A documentary on psychics had just ended.

"I don't need one," he replied. "I already know what's going to happen."

"I didn't realize you could add clairvoyant now to your resume," I teased.

"I see you," he answered, "and that's all that matters. I'm not sure what lies ahead of us but I know we'll be together in the end."

* * *

A/N2: Enjoy the episode tonight!


	4. D is for Decorating

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

"Which one do you like?" she asked, holding up two paint samples.

"They look the same to me."

"No, they don't. One's a bit darker," she said, exasperation evident.

"Okay, I like the one in your right hand."

"Really? Because I'm leaning toward the other one—"

I realized I was fighting a losing battle. "Actually, I changed my mind…I like the one on the left."

"I'm so glad we could agree!"

Placing my arm around her expanding form, I kissed her and asked, "Can we at least pretend I'll have a say in the next baby room we decorate?"

* * *

A/N1: I can SO see this, and it makes me smile. I hope you enjoyed it as well. Reviews welcomed.


	5. E is for Elephant

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

He said he didn't know what to do about 'this.'

She didn't even have to ask what he meant.

The sexual tension between them had always been there.

It was the proverbial elephant in the room.

Always present.

Never ignored. Never recognized.

Whenever she walked into a room, the electricity in the air changed. His body immediately reacted to her presence. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, the chemistry was there.

There was no point in trying to deny it.

Until he came to a decision, he knew that the elephant would remain, waiting to be accepted.

* * *

A/N1: I know this one is a bit different so do let me know what you thought?


	6. F is for Finger Painting

A/N: Warning: may inspire M-rated thoughts…

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

"What are you making?" he questioned, stepping into the kitchen.

I finished my task and turned to give him a kiss. "Chocolate covered strawberries. They're for dessert tonight."

It was our five-year anniversary, and we both had the night off.

"Sounds good."

"They will be but first they need to chill for a few hours."

I picked up the chocolate I had just taken off the stove and poured it into a bowl.

Turning I walked away, bowl in hand.

He followed. "Where are you going?"

Reaching our bedroom, I grinned and said, "I thought we could start celebrating early..."


	7. G is for Good Stuff

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

He was eating some trail mix while watching _Mythbusters_ when I joined him on the couch.

He passed the bag to me in acknowledgement. A few minutes later, I accused, "You ate all the good stuff!"

"Good stuff?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"The chocolate M&Ms," I clarified.

"I'm sorry, honey. Let me make it up to you?"

"How?"

"By distracting you with some other good stuff." He kissed me then drew back, grinning. "You know you love it."

After I kissed him more thoroughly, I said, "Yeah, I do. Especially when I can still taste chocolate on you…"

* * *

A/N: H will NOT stand for Hershey's, promise! Reviews are welcomed.


	8. H is for Heartbreaker

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

I watched her as she floated between Nick, Greg, and Warrick. Brass joined me, standing quietly by my side.

She grinned.

She laughed.

She danced.

She flirted.

She even batted her big brown eyes at them.

_Didn't she know she was only supposed to look at him like that? _

Breaking the silence, Brass said, "She's a real heartbreaker, Grissom."

I sighed out loud. "I know. She's just like her mother," I replied before I went to claim my one-year old daughter from Greg's arms. Picking her up, I crooned, "There's my sweet little angel bug. Let's go find your mommy…"

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Did you like? Reviews are always welcomed.


	9. I is for Inexperienced

A/N: First, I really wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my Alphabet drabbles.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

To say that he was nervous would be an understatement.

He had never done this before.

His palms had started to sweat. His heart had sped up.

Anticipation had built, creating butterflies in his stomach.

_I cannot believe I'm here. About to do this…_

Taking a calming breath, he coached himself. _I can do this. All I have to do is get what I came for and get out…_

She had already given him explicit instructions on exactly what she wanted. What she needed.

Slowly, he walked toward Aisle Seven.

Feminine Products.

_Oh, the things that I do for love…_

* * *

A/N2: Yeah, yeah I know… I can't believe I just went there! It was either this or some drabble about inflation/interest rates/or insurance. Reviews are much adored.


	10. J is for Juice

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

The ladies of the Crime Lab were attending a bridal shower brunch for Mandy.

Mandy stepped toward the center of the room. "I just wanted to say thank you for coming…and I can't wait to get married!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

"I think it's time for a toast to the bride-to-be," Catherine declared, as she began making mimosas.

"Catherine, will you make mine with just juice?" Sara interjected.

All eyes immediately turned to her.

Placing her left hand where a ring already sparkled over her belly, she smiled shyly. "I don't think champagne is good for the baby."

* * *

A/N: It took me longer than usual to come up with a J drabble, so I sincerely hope you liked it. Reviews are (still) like sunshine!


	11. K is for Keepers

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

"I was wondering where you had gone," Sara spoke softly from their bedroom's doorway.

Gil turned around, smiling. "You found me."

"That means I get to keep you according to the old adage," she responded as she advanced towards him with a grin.

He kissed her when she reached him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "What about this one? Should we keep her, too?" he whispered, holding his sleeping newborn daughter protectively to his chest.

"Yes, most definitely yes. In fact, why don't we take her back to the living room with us while we finish our movie?"

* * *

A/N: Inspired entirely by, "Finders, Keepers…"


	12. L is for Lasagna

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"I'll take the vegetable lasagna, please," Grissom answered.

Brass merely raised an eyebrow at his friend's choice of meal. For the first time since they had discovered this little Italian joint four years ago, Grissom had not ordered his customary meat-filled lasagna.

An hour later, Brass was finishing his meal when he noticed Grissom hadn't eaten much of his entrée. "Something wrong with your food?"

Without thinking, he replied, "It's just not as good as when Sara makes it…"

Brass smirked.

Grissom looked up to find his friend smiling at him. _Busted…_

* * *

A/N: I thought Brass deserved some attention...


	13. M is for Marvin

A/N: For Jen and Becky…

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

_Earlier…_

Grissom had already left to head back to the lab when Greg noticed his boss had forgotten his cell phone. _I'll give it to him later…_

_xxx_

_Later…_

Sara paced their bedroom floor. Candles were lit. Music was playing. The mood was definitely set. _Damn it! Where's Gil?_

_xxx_

_Elsewhere…_

The sound of Marvin Gaye's "Sexual Healing" startled Greg.

_I still have Grissom's phone! Grissom must have different ring tones for different people?_

Curiosity got the better of him. He _had_ to know.

Picking up the phone, he read the name on the screen.

_What? When the HELL did that happen?!_

* * *

A/N2: Reviews are like sunshine. I'm still a bit busy/still feeling unwell…so _Memories_ and _Faking It_…still under construction. Also, I'm tired b/c my muse refuses to NOT give me new fic ideas at 2 in the morning…yawns.


	14. N is for Nine Negotiations

A/N: Well, you get two drabbles b/c I had a request for some Gris/Sara interaction for N, and my original idea did not have that so therefore I wrote another one and decided to post both. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Nine. It was an interesting number, she thought with a smile.

There were the cliché sayings: Cats have nine lives. A stitch in time saves nine.

It was the atomic number of Fluorine, and it was a Motzkin number.

The Hebrews referred to nine as the symbol of immutable truth.

There were nine muses in Greek mythology.

There were nine circles of hell in Dante's _Divine Comedy_.

On the US Supreme Court bench, nine judges sat.

Before Pluto had been demoted, there had been nine planets.

But, most importantly, in less than nine months, her life was going to change.

* * *

"Gil, do you think we're ready?"

"Yes," came his reply.

"Are you prepared for getting out of bed in the middle of the night? The crying at all hours?" I felt like I had to be the voice of reason.

"What about the pleasure and joy having a little one will bring to our lives?"

"I can't believe we're really going to do this," I said. "Our lives are never going to be the same again. We'll have someone that depends on us." My eyes watered a bit as I threw my arms around him. "Let's go get a puppy!"

* * *

A/N2: Reviews are like DP and Veggie Egg Rolls… loved by me!


	15. O is for Off the Market

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

As a slim brunette wearing a clingy red dress, which stopped just short of scandalous, slid onto the bar stool next to him, Gil Grissom took a sip of his scotch.

"Come here often?" she asked, her voice matching the smoky atmosphere of the room.

While she signaled the bartender and ordered a drink for herself, he turned his head to face her. "Sorry, I'm married."

"Oh?" She pouted then brightened a moment later. "Well, I guess it works out okay because so am I," she said as she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him hello.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in an update as I had issues with the letter O. Also this drabble is partly inspired by something **Neelloc12** said to me a while back.


	16. P is for Peanut Butter and Jelly

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

* * *

Settling into a chair in the break room, Nick asked, "So what did you guys think of her?" Yesterday, he had introduced his friends to his new girlfriend.

"She was really nice, man," Warrick said.

"You two looked good together," Catherine added.

"You seemed to go together like peanut butter and jelly," Greg chimed in.

Nick smiled.

"Like Mac and Cheese…football and beer..." Greg continued.

Hearing voices seconds later, they turned their heads to see their two friends walk past. Grissom had his hand around Sara's waist; she was turned toward him, smile on her face.

"Like Grissom and Sara."

* * *

A/N: Random info about me, I don't like PB&J or Mac&Cheese but I do like reviews...


	17. Q is for Q&A Session

A/N: For **shadowsamurai83** who wanted to see Catherine get a little more attention…

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Without warning, Catherine strolled into Grissom's office and dropped the items she'd been holding onto his desk.

Startled, he looked up. "What are these?"

"These are called movies, Gris."

"Yes, I knew that. What I meant was why are they on my desk?"

"They're your homework."

"Homework?" he repeated, examining the titles. _Beauty and the Beast. The Little Mermaid. Cinderella. Sleeping Beauty._

"Sara told me she's having a girl. I thought you should start preparing."

At the mention of his pregnant wife, he smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, but I'll warn you there's going to be a Q&A session later…"

* * *

A/N2: Out of the four movies mentioned, my favorite is _Beauty and the Beast_ (I loved Belle's yellow dress as a little girl)!


	18. R is for Reading

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Without taking her eyes off her book's page, she answers him. "Same thing I was doing ten minutes ago when you asked. Reading."

"Oh."

Five minutes pass.

"What are _you_ doing?" Now, she's the one asking.

"Nothing," he responds quickly with innocence.

She glances down to where his fingers are slowly creeping up under her camisole and then into his eyes. "You're trying to distract me," she accuses without malice.

"Is it working?"

She considers his question for a moment before grinning as she tosses the book to the floor. "Yeah, it's working really well actually..."

* * *

A/N: This is inspired by the fact that I have 3 books (over 2,000 pages) to read by next week for my book club meeting w/ friends…


	19. S is for Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Opening the door, his eyes immediately softened at the sight of her in bed.

He couldn't fight the grin from forming when he heard a soft rumble come from her sleeping form. Quietly, he walked to the bed, pulling the covers over her and tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful. His little angel.

Bending, he whispered a soft, "I love you," before standing again.

He stiffened, then relaxed, when he felt an arm wrap around him. He turned, smiling at the mother of his child, and kissed her good morning.

* * *

A/N: inspired by a little something that I like to call insomnia…


	20. T is for Teddy Graham Woes

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, entering the kitchen and seeing his daughter's tearful expression.

"I don't know what to do." She sniffled lightly.

"About what?"

On the table sat her afternoon snack: milk and chocolate teddy grahams. "I feel like I'm killing teddy bears by eating them, but I love chocolate!" she wailed.

He quickly schooled his face to an appropriate expression of concern, fighting the need to smile, as he explained to her that it made the teddy bears happy to end up in her tummy.

"Really?"

"Really," he agreed.

She smiled as she said, "I love you, Daddy!"

* * *

A/N: Please tell me I wasn't the only kid who felt bad about eating the heads off of the cute little teddy bears! I did not cry, however, because after all they _were_ chocolate…


	21. U is for Under Pressure

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

What's pressure—beyond the physics definition of it anyway?

A soda can that had been left in the freezer over night.

A football team three yards away from making the winning touchdown, with twenty-two seconds remaining. Or a hockey team at the final Stanley Cup Championship game, with seven seconds left. Thousands of screaming, adoring fans and only one chance to make the winning goal.

She concedes that's pressure…

… though nothing compared to having a baby pressing against one's bladder.

She groans, rising for what feels like the umpteenth time in the last hour, and waddles to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Trust me to be random…


	22. V is for Victoria's Secret

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

He, Gil Grissom, liked the color pink.

Actually, he _fucking_ loved pink.

He remembered the first time, the time he fell in love.

The shiny, metallic-looking pink bag sat innocently on their bed.

He peeked in (curiosity's a strong desire) and there was nothing innocent about its contents.

More like naughty.

Scandalous.

Decadent.

Wicked.

And _fucking_ perfect.

He learned she loved Victoria's Secret, and he quickly discovered he did too.

His favorite, of all she owned, though was sweet in comparison to the rest.

They were navy and, on the backside, said: I Love Geeks.

She wore them every Thursday.

* * *

A/N: Who doesn't love pink?


	23. W is for Wake Up Exhausted

A/N: For Michelle who indirectly inspired this.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

He walks into the kitchen, stifling a yawn, and finds Sara baking and singing softly, "I want you so much that I just can't resist you—"

"Honey, what are you doing?"

She jumps slightly at the sound of his voice. "Baking brownies."

"I see that. What I meant was why are you up at this hour, when you should be asleep?"

"I was craving chocolate and the more I thought about the brownie mix that we had… the harder it was to fall asleep…"

He sighs and crosses to her, placing his arms around her. "Want some company?"

"Always."

* * *

A/N2: Lyrics to "Untouched" by The Veronicas.

A/N3: This was me at 5. Baking brownies, listening to the aforementioned song, and... there might have been some dancing too... _stupid_ insomnia.


	24. X is for Xrated Xray

A/N: 2 'X' drabbles. Unrelated, although you could say that #1 led to the possibility of #2…

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

He comes home early to the sound of the shower running and feels his pants tighten as an x-rated image comes to mind.

Making his way to the bedroom, he discards his clothes, uncaring where they land… he has more important things on his mind than trying to be neat – like a very wet Sara Sidle in his shower.

He steps into the bathroom, completely naked, and through the semi-transparent shower curtain, he sees her washing herself.

Stepping into the bathtub, startling her and making her turn around, he grabs the loofah from her and asks, "Need some help, honey?"

* * *

"Sara, will you come back with me?" he asks, holding his injured arm close to his chest.

"It's just an x-ray, Greg. It won't hurt."

"Please? For moral support?"

He may be a little… offbeat sometimes, but he's a great friend.

"Okay," she agrees.

He smiles thankfully, and within minutes, his name's called and they're back in the x-ray room.

"Mrs. Sanders?" the radiologist begins.

"Oh, no… we're not married," they say together.

"Well, is there still any chance that you're pregnant? If so, you shouldn't be in here—"

"No," Greg answers for her. "Right, Sara?"

"Um, well… actually…"


	25. Y is for You Are

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

He opens his front door, feeling the simple act drain him. He's exhausted, physically; mentally shattered.

No matter how well he keeps his emotions checked behind a cool layer of detachment, some cases… just get to him.

He's already planning to seek solace in a glass of scotch when he hears movement behind. He stops, turns.

And there she is. The best thing that ever happened to him.

He doesn't have to say anything, she just has to look into his eyes and she knows. Understands. She crosses to him silently, and taking her in his arms, he finds comfort.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Ray LaMontagne for the inspiration.


	26. Z is for Zoinks!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

"Abigail!"

Her mother's voice startles her, and she drops the opened bag of mini _Chips Ahoy!_ cookies to the floor.

Grabbing the bag before Bruno can inhale the chocolate treats, Sara explains to Abby why dogs cannot eat chocolate.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I just wanted to give him a Bruno snack for being a good boy."

"It's all right, sweetheart." Bending down and picking up Abby, she walks into the kitchen. "I'll find you a treat Bruno can eat, and then we're going to call your Uncle Greg."

"Why?"

"To tell him to stop watching _Scooby-Doo_ when he baby-sits you…"

* * *

Note: _Zoinks_ is the catch phrase of Shaggy on the cartoon, _Scooby-Doo_. Both Shaggy and Scooby were frequently bribed or rewarded by giving them Scooby Snacks.

A/N: Special thanks again to Becky for challenging me to write drabbles from A-Z, and to danceoftheheart for giving me the okay to do so. (If you haven't read "The ABC's of CSI" you really should. It's excellent.) Also, thank you to everyone for reading and to all those who took the time to review a simple 100 word drabble. I never expected the response I've received, and I truly enjoyed reading everyone's comments.

A/N2: I can't believe this series is over already, and I can't imagine not trying to come up with a new alphabet drabble! I was wondering if anyone would be interested in another drabble series? I thought I might use song titles that begin with the corresponding letter to write A-Z drabbles. Sound like something you would like to read?


End file.
